Light diffusing accessories are used in photography and videography to provide light-altering effects, such as softened lighting or colored lighting in photographs or videos. Often, such light diffusion or alteration is provided by stationary screens, umbrellas, soft boxes, and the like. While such devices provide sufficient lighting effects in fixed studio settings where the burden of transporting the lighting equipment from place to place is minimal, such lighting equipment is often large and cumbersome and therefore not easy to transport from place to place for photographers who travel with their equipment.
To relieve the burden of packing and transporting large light-altering equipment to various sites, portable light diffusers which can be mounted directly to a camera flash are sometimes used. Portable light diffusers are significantly smaller than most large studio lighting equipment, yet can provide substantially the same effects. However, when a light source other than a standard camera flash is used, the light source assembly may not be configured to accommodate a portable light diffuser because such light sources are typically used with light diffusers that are not attached to the light source assembly. As such, there is a desire to be able to securely and effectively couple a light diffuser or other light-altering device to such a light source assembly.